For some time it has been known that scattered X-rays significantly degrade image contrast in mammography. As a result commercially available mammography units all employ low ratio grids to reduce the effects of scatter and improve image contrast. However, conventional mammography grids are limited in the ability to control scatter, particularly for thick dense breasts, and marked improvement in image contrast is possible with more efficient scatter control techniques. Such improvement has been demonstrated with high ratio air interspace grids. However, these grids have to move through a large distance to suppress grid artifacts, are bulky, and have limited patient positioning flexibility. Described is a practical and compact high ratio air interspace mammography grid system. The goal in Phase I is to demonstrate the feasibility of the technology. The goal in Phase II is to construct a compact high ratio air interspace mammography grid system and demonstrate its clinical utility. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The invention and technology described and being developed is directly applicable to clinical mammography and can be applied to other branches of diagnostic x-ray imaging.